


Fear

by Teruteru_Hanamura



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Comfort/Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hajime thats gay, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teruteru stans im sorry for making u go through this, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teruteru_Hanamura/pseuds/Teruteru_Hanamura
Summary: Teruteru has a panic attack after having a nightmare
Relationships: Hanamura Teruteru/Hinata Hajime
Kudos: 44





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyyaaaa!!! (>w<) this is my first time writing here so i hope u enjoy itt!!!! ^__^

Hajime and Teruteru had shared a bed for a while. Hajime didnt see it as weird. He just knew Teruteru couldn’t sleep on his own, and if Hajime was honest he enjoyed Teruteru’s company. He liked having a snuggle buddy. It was nice.  
One night while Hajime was sleeping he felt Teruteru get up suddenly. He slowly opened his eyes, “Teruteru?” he stared at Teruteru. Teruteru wasnt facing him, Hajime could hear him hyperventilating. He didnt get a reply from Teruteru, “Teruteru?!” He said slightly louder, his tone filled with concern. Still, no reply. He felt his heart go into his throat as he touched Teruteru’s shoulder. He flinched, turning around to look at Hajime, Tears streaming down his face. Before Hajime could react Teruteru hugged him, almost knocking them both off the bed in the process. Teruteru broke down at that point, Hajime could feel him shaking. Hajime hugged him back, “Teru...what happened?”, Teruteru let out a shaky sigh. “i.......um...had..a bad d-dream..” He broke down again. His sobs turned into wailing. Hajime was wondering what kind of dream could cause Teruteru to cry like this. “hey..hey, calm down...what was the dream even about..?” He asked, still concerned. Teruteru couldn’t get out a reply. He was a sobbing mess and Hajime could only shush him and hug him and rub his back, being as gentle as he could so he didnt trigger anything. Eventually he got Teruteru to calm down at least to the point where he wasnt shaking. “Now, Tell me what happened Teru...” He paused, “w..well...i didnt see my father very o-often..b-but one time...i-i had to go see him...” He paused still recollecting himself. “he..g..got really upset at me...and he...started yelling..a-and he attacked m-me...” He started panicking again. Hajime rubbed his back and urged him to go on. “...and..eventually...he..he...” He couldnt get himself to continue after that. Tears rolling down his face as as they could so more can fall down. His shaking picked back up. Hajime panicked once again, “H-Hey..calm down, its just a dream...its over now..you’re alright...” He grabbed Teruteru’s face, wiping the tears from the shorter boy’s face. Teruteru seemed calmer after that he still hid his face in Hajime’s chest but the sobbing stopped. They both ended up falling asleep right there.


End file.
